Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Dark Lord of the Shit
Hallo Dark Lord of the Shit! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Dark Lord of the Shit!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Little Ani Admin 21:12, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) ---- Gruß Auch von mir ein Herzliches Wilkommen bin schon gespannt was du alles beizutregen hast Jango 21:19, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hi! Ein tipp noch zum verlinken von Begriffen. Einache [[]] um das Wort reichen schon aus, um den Link zu erstellen.mfg--Yoda41 22:25, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) Moin Also du musst nicht extra den Link einer bestimmten Seite herraussuchen. Wenn du zB nach 4 NSY verweisen willst, reciht es wenn du 4 NSY schreibst. Du kannst ihn einfach mit der Maus markiern und auf den dritten Knopf oben von links drücken (den wo Ab blau unterstrichen sind).--Modgamers 10:41, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) Hey Danke an alle hier für die tipps und herzliche Begrüßung! Dark Lord of the Shit Keine Ursache ;) Jango 11:33, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) Kleine Anmerkung Das Tier, was dir gefällt, ist ein Nexu vom Planeten Cholganna. Soll sich jetzt nicht besserwisserisch anhören, sondern ist nur nett gemeint.Meister Yoda 21:41, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) Oh Danke, das hab ich nicht gewusst ich fands in Episode II lustig und mir hat es mal einer gesagt.Danke auch fürs angucken meiner BenutzerseiteDark Lord of the Shit Su cuy'gar! Die Bauanleitung kommt demnächst. Zu den Signaturen am ende der Diskussionsbeiträge: die macht man eigentlich mit ~~~~ dann kommt auch der Zeitstempel dazu. Cody 18:02, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hey jeder der Republik Commando hat is eingeladen um 21:25 auf dem erkennbaren server mitzuspielen.Dark Lord 21:11, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bald ist wieder so ein Spieleabend. Diesmal ein paar Leute mehr bitte^^.Dark Lord disku 22:53, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hey Leute solte irgendjemand der ahnung hat dies hier lesen dann: HILFEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ich komm bei meiner Babel nicht zurecht weil ich die am Rand laufen habeen will. Danke im VorrausDark Lord disku 23:24, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) Danke das Problem mit der Babel hat sich erledigt danke an Kyle.Dark Lord disku 19:19, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) Anmeldedatum Hi Dark Lord, auf deiner Benutzerseite hast du geschrieben, dass du dich vermutlich am 16.03.2007 bei Jedipedia angemeldet hast, ich kann dir aber mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es tatsächlich der 16.03.2007 ist. Bild:;-).gif Du kannst das hier nachschauen: sql_user_registration.php Gruß, Premia Admin 01:24, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Jo es war der 16.03.07 Dark Lord disku 13:29, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Premias Vorfahren aus Rumänien??? Hi Darklord! Wie kommst du zu der Annahme? E.B 17:56, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Das willst du gar nicht wissen... nein schau mal auf der Haupseiten-Disku da hat Premia Youtube und so eingebettet und seine urls hab ich eingegeben und 2 der 3 videos waren Werbungen für Rumänien udn da dachte ich mir, dass er irgendne Verbindung dazu hat oder das Land kennt oder mag oder so.GrussDark Lord disku 18:00, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Da macht er vielleicht Urlaub. Wenn du mich wegen meiner zahlreichen Ausflüge auf die Nordseeinsel Baltrum jetzt auch als Ostfriesen betrachtest, dann hau ich dich!Bild:;-).gif E.B 19:51, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich habe dir ja in deiner Disku geantwortet. Dann musst du mir auch da antworten. Diese überkreuzte Kommunikation ist einfach unüblich. =) E.B 22:42, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST)